


Deliver Me

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy communion, bodies joined in passion on the altar of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/gifts).



> Two of the three. Sex and blood, but no rock-and-roll. For Ariane, who wouldn't send help. Officially busting my Hannigram cherry with this.

There were no words spoken because none were needed. Everything that needed to be said was shouted from Will's eyes when they met Hannibal's unflinchingly. It ghosted between them on soft exhalations of shared breaths as forehead rested against forehead. It was digested when hungry mouths shared a desperate kiss that screamed for more.

More than hot bodies pressing together, naked skin sliding on sweat. More than hands clasped together, tightly enough to show bones in the fruitless attempt to become a single entity.

The plea was loud in Hannibal's teeth digging into Will's shoulder, answered only by a shuddering of Will's entire being. His death grip on Hannibal's hand released suddenly and locked instead in his hair. 

Will became fierce then, galvanized by an unspoken need. His body surged against Hannibal's, legs wrapping around his hips to draw stroke deeper, make every rocking thrust harder. He kept Hannibal's mouth on his shoulder even as he twisted his torso deliberately. 

The tearing of Will's skin under Hannibal's teeth was silent, but in his head, he heard it. It tore easily, willingly, like cloth of gold yielding to the tailor's expert cut, and it was just as precious. His body faltered in its rhythm, but Will remained tightly coiled around him. 

Molten copper hit Hannibal's tongue and nose in the same instant. His eyes, which had been open to watch Will's every blink, snapped shut in a heartbeat. In his nose, the scent overwhelmed everything else; copper on fire left an acrid tingle in his nose as he concentrated on it.

Blood filled his mouth, almost the consistency of warm honey without the cloying sweetness. It was hot, staying warm inside his mouth as he savored it like fine wine. 

The first swallow was ecstasy, sliding down his throat like warm cognac, and leaving the same fire in its wake.

With the second swallow came the realization that he was consuming Will--no, not consuming. Consumption was involuntary, a lessening of something taken or bought, impersonal. This was a communion, a gift that Will was giving **to** him.

After the third swallow, Hannibal raised his head and opened his eyes. Red rivulets trickled over Will's pale skin like paint on a canvas. He dipped a finger in the thickest trail, and smeared the blood on his lips. 

Will's hand, still locked in Hannibal's hair, dragged Hannibal's mouth down again. He licked his own blood from Hannibal's lips, then offered his reddened tongue for another hungry kiss. 

And Hannibal went willingly, devouring every trace until all he smelled, tasted, or breathed was Will. Only when he was sated did he start to move again, his body humming with awareness as he saturated himself in Will. Again and again his tongue lapped at the bite, dragging against Will's skin. 

Will trembled with each gentle lick of his wound. It felt almost as if a circuit were completing; with each thrust, Hannibal was giving himself to Will over and over again, and with each lick and swallow, Will was giving a part of himself to Hannibal. 

Orgasm was the finale; Hannibal gave life to Will, replacing what he'd drunk from Will's veins. He dropped his head to Will's chest in silent supplication, and he found his answered prayers in the frenzied beating of Will's heart as it slowly returned to normal. 

_This is my body, broken for you. This is my blood, shed for you. Do this, in remembrance of me._

\--End


End file.
